Peacocks Persuasion
by Princeofukes
Summary: Lussuria is like a high school girl when it comes to romance. One fateful day he manages to notice the feelings between a certain herbivore and prefect not to mention the chemistry happening in his own back yard between the frog and prince. He'll need lots of duct tape for this challenge. {1827 and B26, XS if you squint}
1. Chapter 1

I **couldn't decide between B26 and 1827 so I just chose both ehe~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot sorry**

* * *

><p>"Maa maa Xanxus~ You're so unruly today~" Cooed the peacock man-cake squishing the cheeks of his precious bossu who growled in response with another firm yank to the silvery hair of his lover.<p>

"VOIII that hurts stupid boss!" Squalo roared earning another large yank which sent him falling to the floor.

"Ne you should be more gentle~" Lussuria chided running out of the room before he was given the same fate as Squalo who was already being dragged in the direction of the bed. Oops.

"I hope they have fun~" Squalohed n a motherly way and continued prancing around the Varia mansion rather happily. "Bromance~ nothing really gay about it~" he hummed walking past Bel's room.

Suddenly he stopped and backtracked quickly peeking in the room like a ninja stalker.

Fran was literally hanging off of Bel's shoulder as he organized his knife collection as he always does when he makes more knives. So far he had almost 1200 different types of knives from across the world. Usually he killed for them instead of paying that was the Varia way.

"Senpaiiii." Fran droned getting uncomfortably closer to his Senpai's annoyed face. "What do you want toad?" He growled admiring his Brazilian hunting knife for a few moments before lovingly placing it in one of the many cabinets containing knives he owned.

"I'm bored." He groaned slumping against Bel's waist causing him to jump away. "Then find something to do."

"But senp-"

"Hush."

Fran huffed and rolled away to read Bel's manga collection. "I'm just a replacement anyways." He mumbled earning a knife in his hat.

"Ohoho~ how interesting~" Lussuria chuckled rolling away like a ninja of war, it was time to go shopping.

* * *

><p>"Stop following me herbivore." Growled Hibari to Tsuna who had been very clingy lately. He found it adorable even though he'd never admit to himself he fell for a worthless herbivore. A cowardly one at that.<p>

"S-sorry h hibari San." Tsuna stuttered turning red, he had been so obsessed in thinking of a way to keep his feelings hidden he hadn't realized he was following the stoic boy home from school. It just came naturally to him.

Hibari sighed, his voice was so cu- annoying. Dammed herbivore messing with his mind.

"Aren't you going to stop following me?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"U-um..."

"You can't find your way home can you herbivore."

"...no..."

Lussuria giggled as he witnessed the scene from the store window he currently had his face pressed against. "Better add extra duct tape to the list~"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed. I would love it if you would leave a comment and make my day thank you R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is out!**

* * *

><p>"Voiiiii why'd you buy all this duct tape?" Asked Mama Shark limping towards Lussuria who giggled in response and simply hummed in response.<p>

"Ew you're burning my eyes." Squalo cringed seeing Lussuria in only a frilly dress and apron. It was all pink and white, if you didn't know any better you'd think it was valentines day with all that pink.

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean everyone else won-" he was interrupted by Bel's gagging. He was sitting on the floor trying not to puke, he'd just come downstairs to get away from the frog and there was a frilly gay fairy in their kitchen.

"Oh sweetie am I really that stunning." Lussuria blushed twirling around which made Bel almost princely puke.

"The prince is going to go puke now." He said stumbling out of the room by a passed out Levi who caught a flash of Luss's panties.

All anyone could do was pray Lussuria wouldn't be wearing a thong next time.

Whatever. They were all dirty men anyways. Lussuria couldn't let his damaged pride get in the way of his plan. Quietly he lol'd as he unpacked 200 rolls of Varia quality duct tape.

Quietly Fran stole a roll for future use.

It was time to put this plan into action. Thought Lussuria as he pulled out Varia quality handcuffs. Of course one had to start in their own backyard

[Project B26]

"Senpaiii. You've been taking forever come out and play with me I'm bored~"

"No way frog." Belphegor replied to his touchy feely kouhai who clearly wanted a piece of him. That's why he had locked himself in the bathroom.

The prince wasn't gay...? Truthfully he didn't know.

"Oh Bel chan~ Fran chan~" chirped Lussuria making Bel peek out the door while Fran tried to tackle him.

Instead he smacked his head off the door and lay there like a dead person.

"Bel chan that's so cruel apologize to Fran chan~" Lussuria pouted. "If you don't I'll just have to get out my stripper cost-"

"FINE THE PRINCE WILL APOLOGIZE TO THE PEASANT FROG."

Bel leaned over to help Fran up and just as he did there was an automatic clicking sound.

"Goddammit mama Luss!"

He had handcuffed both Bel and Fran's hands together. Bel wouldn't have cared if it weren't for Fran's sex drive acting overtime. How was that even possible.

"SENPAIIII." Fran glomped him rubbing up against him. Then it clicked, Lussuria had given him something to drink earlier...

"HOLY PRINCE NUGGETS YOU POISONED THE FROG!"

Lussuria ran away laughing. Stage one had worked. Now for the first stage of 1827. "Lolololol." He ran out the door ignoring Bel's frantic screaming for help and Fran's moaning.

[Project 1827] It had been a long day and all Hibari wanted was a nap in his office chair. Instead there was a box in his chair with a simple note.

"Enjoy~3"

Cautiously he opens the package only to see a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BUAHAHA read and review please, sorry it took so long<em>**


End file.
